iEat Cookies
by HeyBulldogProductions
Summary: based off a Niles/CC plot. When Spencers wife buy cookies to get him in the mood and Sam and Freddie eat them some pretty insane actions and feelings are unleashed. Lame summary good story. Rated T just incase. One-shot


_**iEat Cookies**_

Summary: Spencer and his wife are trying to get pregnant but it seems like they aren't succeeding. Spencer refuses to see a doctor or take anything. So his wife goes and buys him cookies that will make you "friskier". Without knowing this Spencer leaves them on the counter and leaves to go shopping with Carly and his wife leaving Sam and Freddie alone. When a hungry Sam finds the cookies and she and Freddie eat the whole box... let's just say there will be Seddie ;)

(Spencer's POV)

I was standing outside the bathroom after Sadie was taking yet ANOTHER pregnancy test. This is the 3rd one in 2 weeks. She wanted to start a family. Now. But the last 6 tests she taken were all negatives. We've been trying for a little over a year now but....no matter how hard we try we just can't get pregnant. She came out of the bathroom with a sad expression as she held the negative. I gave her a hug as she cried into my shirt.

"Shh...it's ok...we can try again...soon"

"No! That's not the point...I want a baby now" she sobbed in my shirt. I comfortingly rubbed her back in circles. Ever since the day we got married Sadie always said how much she wanted a little baby to cuddle every night.

"Maybe.....we should just take a break" I said. She lifted her head and looked me in the eyes. Her ocean blue eyes were irresistible. I'm a big sucker for them.

"No...I don't want to take a break. Maybe....we need some help?"

"Whoa! You're not serious."

"I am....maybe your soliders are....confused" ugh! this was going from a sad situation to a completely awkwars one. Even though she was my wife I never discussed....down there with anyone.

"Look my soliders aren't confused and I'm NOT going to a doctor....We'll try again after we get home from shopping with Carly.

"Ok" she said softly. I gave her a long kiss before I made my way to the stairwell.

"Carly! We're ready to go!" Carly came downstairs accompanied by Sam and Freddie.

"Ok...so how was the test?"

"Negative again" Sadie said. Carly went over to give her a hug.

"You guys ready?" I asked holding the door open.

"Yup let's go. Sam Freddie you'll be ok here alone til I get back right?" Carly asked putting her coat and boots on.

"Sure. Spending 6 hours with THIS nub can't be that hard" Sam said pointing towards Freddie. He just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah and spending 6 hours with YOU is any better"

"You know what Benson?!"

"What?!" they started fighting yet again. I couldn't help but smile. They reminded me of an old married couple.

"Oh wait I forgot to put something away real quick. I'll meet you guys outside." Carly and I nodded and headed outside.

(Normal POV)

Little did Spencer know Sadie had a suprise in store for him. After Carly and Spencer left and while Sam and Freddie were fighting she put some "Frisky Frankies" in the cookie jar and then left.

(Frisky Frankies are a cookie that has a special hormone that put people "in the mood" and are know to make you pregnant 98% of the time when used.)

(Sam's POV)

"Whatever! I'm done. Too hungry to argue with you until Mama's had some food" I said patting my stomach.

"I think Spencers wife just put some cookies in the snowman cookie jar on the counter." Freddie said pointing over by the counter. I went and invested the cookies. I got one out of the jar and ate it. Wow! these cookies were really good.

"Mmmm....Hey Freddison you've gotta have one of these. They're delish." I said taking another small cookie from the jar. He reached in grabbed one and took a bite out of it.

"Oh my god!" he said with a mouthful of cookie. We were both franticly eating them all. We ended up taking the cookie jar over to the coucha and finished them up while watching "The Nanny". It was the episode where Niles and CC kissed.

"Man! These 2 remind me so much of us!" I said refering to Niles and CC.

"I know right!" Freddie said eating another cookie. Then Niles and CC kissed.

"Uhhh....maybe not that part" I said.

"Well there was that one time-"

"Shut up Freward!" I said eating another cookie. The episode ended and we turned off the T.V. and finished off the cookies.

"Aww man! There aren't any cookies!" I said angrily as I put the cookie jar back on the counter. We sat on the couch in silence. Both angry that there weren't any cookies left. We both took quick glances at each other and we both caught each others eyes and smiled.

_I don't know what it is but..Freddie looks...so hot right now!_

I looked at him again. His chocolate brown eyes just imprinted themselves in my memory...Hmmmm.....I wonder what HE was thinking

(Freddie's POV)

MAN! She's hot! Maybe it's just the goodness of the cookies we'd eaten but it was TRUE! She was smokin'. But my conscience had 2 sides fighting right now.

_Dude! just lean over and kiss her_

_Don't do it! It's just the cookies talking._

_Don't listen to him he's a mama's boy!_

_What!? No I'm not_

_It's true_

_not_

_true_

_not_

_true._

Ok that's enough input from my conscience for one night. I sighed but my breath was cut off by Sam forcing her lips onto mine. We were KISSING! AGAIN! We started with a suttle and sweet kiss. Soon I felt the hormones in my body take over and I pushed her back on the couch turning this into a hot makeout session. Whoa baby! This was a rush. We got up still making out and made our way into the kitchen. But on the way there we tripped and fell on the floor. The last thing I remember was Sam unbuttoning my shirt and me fiddling with the buttons on her red and white button on shirt.

* * *

(Carly's POV)

"I still can't believe you got us kicked out of the mall agian Spencer" I said angrily searching for my key in my purse.

"It wasn't my fault. That clown stepped on my foot. And trust me with those shoes it hurt."

"Just be lucky the didn't ban us for life like ice cream Bobs, The Seattle community center and Roofmart (parody of wallmart) already did."

"And who's fault was it we got banned from RoofMart ms. I want gummy worms but dad wouldn't get me any so I threw the gummy worms and nailed an old lady in the face."

"I was 2!" I argued back. Sadie was enjoying this. She always enjoyed hearing stories about me and Spencer. When I finally got in the door I walked inside and hung up my coat.

"Sam....Freddie we're home early." I walked over to the kitchen to get a glass of water. I was shocked by what I saw.

(Sam's POV)

I heard Carly scream and I woke me up. Why was I on the kitchen floor covered by a tablecloth. and why...OH MY GOD!! Why was I naked!? and Why AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! Why was Freddie next to me naked as well.

"Wha- how- when we left here....you were at each others throats and I come back to THIS!" Carly said. Spencer and Sadie arrive a moment later with a shocked look on their faces. Spencer looked as if he was going to faint at any moment.

"It''s not my fault let me-..Freddie...yo nub WAKE UP!" I yelled shaking him.

"Oh Sam....nibble on ym ear again it feels good...oh yeah....that feels good." I rolled my eyes and thumped him in the head. He shot up.

"Ow! Sam why'd you- OHhhhhh...my god!" He covered himself up with the tablecloth too. Man he had a GEORGES 6 pec!

"Ok explain this all to me." Carly said going to the couch. Freddie and I both scrambled to put our clothes on under the tablecloth which wasn't easy. Once we'd finished getting dressed we went over to Carly who wouldn't give us eye contact.

"Ok to start out we were aruging for another couple of hours after you guys left. Then I got hungry and went over and ate some of those cookies from the snowman cookie jar."

"What cookie jar?" Sadie asked with a worried look on her face.

"Yeah why?"

"Oh god! those cookies are suppose to be for Spencer?"

"What? Why?" Spencer asked.

"Those cookies..well they have a special hormone in them to make you...fiesty and more likely to concive a child." I looked over at a horrified Sam and Freddie.

"WE ATE "IN THE MOOD" COOKIES!? EWW!" I said.

"Look Sadie it's not that I'm not in the mood...maybe we need to try something different."

"Now?" she asked.

"Let's" they ran into Spencers bedroom closing the door. A disturbed Carly ran upstairs to her room. Which left me and Freddie. Alone. Again.

"Ugh! I still can't believe we did that? Was I good?" I asked. Freddie nearly choked on his water.

"I uhh...don't remember.....do you?"

"Some parts....the ear nibbling was nice...but that's about it..Let's...just go back to normal deal?" I asked holding out my hand.

"Deal" he said shaking it. As soon as he did the jolly buzzer in my hand gave him shock.

"Ow! Sam!" He said flapping his hand around trying to get the feeling back. Yup! back to normal.


End file.
